Body Language
by flashpenguin
Summary: Left alone at a Halloween party by her date, Joss fantasizes about running away...until she finds herself seduced by a mysterious stranger. But when she opens her eyes, was it all just part of her fantasy? ***WARNING! Strong sexual content & adult situations! WARNING!*** Rated "M" (just to be on the safe side) COMPLETE!


_I am going to be totally honest and tell you right now that I have no real idea how this story ended up the way it did. I imagined a scenario between Joss and Reese where he surprises her with a night of mysterious love-making. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get into Joss' head and write it…until I realized that I was going about it wrong because SHE was already in my head talking. So, I wrote this through her eyes. I don't know where it will stand with my readers, but I hope you like it._

_***WARNING! Although there is no bad language, slang usage of body parts, or rough descriptions of sexual acts contained in the story, there is strong sexual content and adult situations! WARNING!***_

* * *

><p><em>Song prompt: <em>_**"Body Language (There In Dark)" by Peter Cetera**_

**Body Language**

I hear the music from the ballroom, but it doesn't thrill me. I don't want to be here. No, I thought about it, and I don't want to be here. I don't like costume parties. Maybe it has to do with the detective in me, but I like being able to see someone's face and determine if they are up to evil or good. Masks are devices used to hide a person's true nature.

Yeah, I guess this is my way of telling myself that I wish I had never said yes to Cal Beecher's request to join him at the Halloween party. But as I stand at the railing of the portico and sip the expensive champagne, I know now I should have never said yes. It was bad enough that my costume is that of a harem girl - to match Cal's Arabian Sheik - but the temperature is dropping and I have nothing to keep me warm.

I look at my watch and wonder if I could call a cab. Maybe I'm running away, but it isn't as though Cal will miss me; the game is on. Whose big idea was it to have a party the night of a college football game? I drain my glass and set it on the nearby table. At least I'm not the only woman left stranded as the men decide to bond in the Man Cave.

I'm going home. I can commiserate over a bag of popcorn and a scary movie about zombies. At least it would be more fun.

Then I feel it. Or maybe I sense it. The hair on the back of my neck stands up as I feel someone come up behind me. Before I can turn around, large hands cup my breasts and pull me back against his strong body. I start to speak, but he whispers in my ear, "Shhh."

His thumbs circle my nipples and bring them to hard peaks. And my body responds to the stimulation in other ways as I feel my blood run hot. I shouldn't feel this way about a stranger - I'm not that kind of girl. But this man has such an expert's touch that I nearly orgasm from his touch. I can't imagine what will happen if I let him take me to bed.

While one of his hands caresses me, the other moves down to the V between my legs and begins to stroke me. Slow at first, I try to resist the urge to give in. But he is a master, and before I know it, my body is thrusting against him in the rhythm he has set. My body clenches as he brings me closer to the brink of completion. His hand moves faster and I try to keep up. My hips rotate and my breathing is coming in gasps. And then it happens.

With the flick of his finger, he causes my world to explode in bursts of fancy colours. I cry out as my body jerks hard. I feel the sweat cover my body and I am no longer cold, but if the hard evidence of his arousal pressed against the small of my back means anything, he's only getting started.

"Do you like that?" he talks low in my ear.

"Yes," I stammer. I know that voice, I tell myself. And there is something familiar about this stranger I can't put my finger on, but my brain is cloudy from the orgasm, and I want more. More of what? I don't know, but I'm willing to walk on the wild side. Just this once.

"Do you want more?" His teeth nip on my earlobe, then blows gently in my ear. Not really blowing - more like something so light that I can only feel it on a subconscious level. My core clenches in response. I feel the wetness between my thighs. Who is the man and how can he have this power over me? I don't want to think, but the question races thru the back of my mind.

His lips nuzzle the throbbing pulse in my neck, and I lean my head in the crook of his shoulder as I slowly surrender. He grinds his erection against me. That only adds to my excitement. Oh, yeah, I want more. I want this man to take me and make me his. I want him inside of me. Now.

"Come here," he invites. I look down to see the long fingers wrapped around mine. Tapered fingernails, but definite calluses on the thumb. I can't help it, I _am_ a detective. I will figure out who my mysterious lover is before the night is over, I tell myself. But before I can think, he wraps a blindfold over my eyes.

Suddenly thrown into darkness, I have to tell myself to breathe. But my breath comes in pants. Is it from excitement or fear? Maybe a little of both. I can't tell. I can feel the excitement building.

Taking my hand, he leads me up a flight of stairs, into a room. My heart is beating frantically as each second passes. I want to ask him a hundred questions, but I know he won't answer. And the silence drags on - til just when I think I can stand it anymore, I feel his fingers on my shoulders slowly slip my dress off to fall in a soft whisper to pool at my feet. I shiver from the cold on my skin. I shiver from the way my pulse is racing. I shiver to wonder what will happen next.

He kisses me. It's not a soft, romantic kiss. No, it's possessive and demanding. His lips hungrily devour mine as his tongue searches for mine to coax into a wild mating dance. I can hardly breathe, but I kiss him back.

I feel his hands stroke my body. All he is doing is making me want more, but maybe that is his plan. He wants to drive me crazy and then leave me. But what do I care? He's freeing a part of me I haven't seen in twenty years. I crave more. I arch against his hands, but he breaks off the kiss and leaves me wondering what I did wrong.

Before I can think, he swings me into his arms and places me on a bed. It's not your ordinary bed - no this has a mattress sent straight from heaven. I feel myself sinking ever so slowly as I wait for what might happen next. I sense him next to me. I can hear his laboured breathing. Is he regretting this? Has he changed his mind? My hand goes to the satin sash covering my eyes, but he stops me.

"Don't," he tells me, his voice low and thick with desire. I can't see, but I can hear, and from the sound of the zipper on his slacks, I know that he is undressing. I can only imagine what he looks like without clothes, but I will survive.

I feel the mattress sink a little as he joins me. I whimper a little. I want him.

He puts a finger against my lips. "Tell me what you want," he demands. I want him to make love to me and stop the torture. I want him to make me his. But I tell him: "I want to touch you."

Taking my hand in his, I feel the heat from his skin. So hot! I gasp as he wraps my fingers around the hardened length of his glorious erection. At first I shy away. I'm brave, but I'm not bold - not by a long shot - but I hear his moan, so I stroke him. Slow at first, I try to picture the look on his face as I bring him pleasure. I increase the tempo until he rasps a "Stop!"

I smile. I know he sees it, but I'm happy that I took him to where I've been since the first touch.

I feel his warm breath on my face. I turn thinking he's going to kiss me again, but his lips are elsewhere. I lay back as he kisses a path down my neck to my breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth and loves it tenderly. I weave my fingers in his hair and moan low in my throat. I don't want him to stop.

But he isn't done. He kisses down to my belly button and dips his tongue in, the blows gently. I squirm and a giggle escapes. It tickles, but I have never felt anything more erotic. I beg for him to do it again, but he's moved lower. I feel his breath against me, and I'm nervous in a way I can't explain.

I hold on to him as he continues doing whatever he wants. And then my world explodes as his tongue touches me in the most intimate way possible. Crying out, my hands grasp the comforter on the bed to keep from falling, but it's no use. He's stroking and loving me with his tongue, and I am losing my mind. It's unreal, but beautiful, and I love it.

He brings me to a mind-shattering orgasm that shatters my world to the point I have to check to see if I am still alive. I try to catch my breath and I wonder if my body can take any more. But he isn't finished.

I feel him push against me and for a second, I hesitate. But then his fingers entwine with mine and he kisses me. I taste my musk on his lips and I feel the fire come back to life. He's in. I try to catch my breath as my body adjusts to his incredible size. With each delicious thrust, I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him deeper. I feel my body clench and hold him tight, and I can tell that it excites him. He moves inside of me so fast I can't think.

I dig my nails into his firm ass and I hear him groan. I can't tell if it's pleasure or pain since I can't see his face, but he increases the tempo of his thrusts, so I am sure he's just as excited as I am.

"Come for me, Joss," he pleads. His voice is low in my ear. I raise my hips and my hand finds that spot that will help me reach fulfillment. My blood is running so hot I think I'm going to burst into flames and my body clenches tight like a fist to wrap around him. I hear his ragged breath as he tries to hold back. He wants me to have my pleasure first.

My body can only take so much. I feel my body slowly coil like a spring before it releases. I gasp and cry as I jerk under him. I barely hear his growl of victory as he pours himself deep inside to claim me for his own.

He kisses the stray tears off my cheek with such tenderness I want to hold him and never let go. The last thing I remember is him kissing me and whispering my name.

I am startled by the cool air on my naked skin. Confused, I sit up in bed and blindly search for my mysterious lover. But he's gone. I wonder if he really existed. I pull the blindfold off and look around the room. The moonlight only casts eerie shadows in the room. He is gone.

I wonder to myself if it was ever real. But then I look at my watch and realize the witching hour is nearly upon me; the party is going to be over soon. I can't risk Cal looking for me. I dress quickly and hope that I look half way decent. I barely make it down the stairs to the railing where I had been standing, when Cal walks toward me.

Spying something out of the corner of my eye, I bend over to pick it up. It's a silk sash.

A smile tugs on my face. The night of passion had been real. I had wondered if I would ever meet him again, and this was his way of telling me yes. I quickly roll the sash up and hold it tight in my fist.

I hear Cal call my name; he's telling me it's time to go. He kisses me quickly and promises to make up for leaving me alone. I smile, but my thoughts are on my phantom lover.

I'll be counting the hours until he makes me his again.

Or maybe, this time, I'll make him mine.

The End.


End file.
